


a rush of blood to the head

by bi_magic



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: idk man its just jimon being dumbasses, this is dumb and weird but it was fun and i kinda like it so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8750455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_magic/pseuds/bi_magic
Summary: in which simon is a nerd, jace is a bad boy, and the universe pushes them together in an unconventional way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> idk man hon es tly this is shitty but fun idk man i hope u like it !!

he’s tired. he’s so tired. he’s running on one hour of sleep and two cups of coffee and he’s so tired he’s dying. maybe playing that video game all night wasn’t the best call.

the thought manages to twitch his lips upwards into an exhausted little smile. no, it was definitely the best call.

“how many hours?” demands a voice from beside him, and it rings so loud in simon’s ears that he cringes. "what the fuck,“ he grumbles while turning his head, eyes like slits, hardly seeing anything of the person standing before him - but she’s short and red headed, so he can honestly guess rather easily. he musters up all the energy he still has to reply, and all that comes out is, "huh?”

“how many hours of sleep did you get?”

“maybe one,” he mumbles, hardly moving his lips to form words. he just hasn’t the energy. he can see clary shaking her head, “stupid video games. how exactly do you plan to get through the whole day?”

“dying slowly with a coffee in hand.”

he watches as his best friend checks her watch, places a kiss on his cheek and says something about leaving for the first class. “get your ass moving, lewis,” she calls back at him while walking away. agonizingly slowly, he opens his locker (after quite a few unsuccessful tries), pulls out the books he needs and begins heading in the direction of what he thinks is his classroom. his eyes are closed half the time, earbuds shoved in his ears, and so he really shouldn’t be surprised when he collided with another body. but boy, he is.

“what the fuck,” he says, though his tone is not a questioning one. suddenly jolted awake, he looks to meet a pair of unique eyes.

yeah, he’s definitely awake now. 

he body he’s collided with is hard and defined, and he already feels an ache in his right shoulder as he kneels to pick up his books. “try not to sleep walk around here, huh, lewis? you might… bump into someone.”

“fucking dick,” simon spits, the exhaustion fogging his mind preventing him from coming up with a clever, sarcastic, simon-like response. “what was that? you want to fuck my dick? always knew you were into me,” the boy standing above him smirks, and simon is wide awake now. in fact, he’s boiling.

“I wouldn’t fuck your dick if my life depended on it, lightwood.” the blond, toned boy clad in a leather jacket just keeps smirking. simon continues before he can stop himself, “and that’s not right terminology, by the way.”

jace lightwood’s eyebrows shoot up, that lopsided grin never once leaving his lips, “what, you some kind of expert?”

“what if I was?”

“then that, lewis,” jace murmurs, almost seductively - but that’s just simon’s imagination, it is, it has to be - “makes you a lot more interesting than you were two seconds ago.”

for perhaps the first time in his life, simon is stunned silent, staring at the other boy with wide chocolate eyes. his staring never ceases as the latter winks and walks away, shoulder brushing against simon’s. he stands there for a few moments before realizing the halls are already empty, and he’s super late for his class.

he makes a run for it, but doesn’t make it anyway.

tumbling into the classroom, simon straightens up (ha!) and tries to smoothen his clothes. “s-sorry, ma'am,” he heaves.

"you’re 7 minutes late, mr. lewis.” says the teacher sternly, lips pursed so tightly it seems to turn her cheeks to stone. his tiredness has already come right back to him, and he yawns, “hang me then.”

a few scattered chuckles can be sound, and the teacher’s mouth becomes an even thinner line as she gives one short nod of her head, “detention it is, mr. lewis. now, please take your seat so I may proceed with the lesson you so rudely interrupted.”

he is quite honestly too tired to think of a proper response, and instead he just keeps his mouth shut and plonks into his seat.

the day stretches like a gum stuck to a shoe. and simon is definitely the shoe. this day just does not want to leave him be.

first, at lunch, during his fifth coffee cup and his fries (nothing else in the cafeteria is very much eatable), clary lectures him for approximately 15 minutes on the importance of sleep, the idiocy of video games, and the utter, complete, undebatable idiocy of one simon lewis.

next, while he’s heading toward one of his classes, he walks straight into magnus bane and the entirety of his seventh coffee cup gets spilled all over his metallic purple jacket. he gets a glare from hazel eyes, their owner wrapping an arm around magnus’ shoulders, attempting to pull him away, and a pair of amber hues surrounded by glitter narrow at him with a hiss: “this better wash off.”

then, as he’s buying himself his eighth coffee cup (but does it really count as eighth? he didn’t get to drink any of his seventh!), two girls show up at his side. one blonde with eyes like the clear ocean, one dark eyed with hair like the starless night. “you know I’m pan, izzy,” he replies to his ex’s question. “so yes, I do like boys. does this have a point?” (the two girls smile at each other knowingly and stalk off. what’s that supposed to mean?)

and after all that - well, you would think life might give him a break, wouldn’t you? if you would, well, you’re very wrong. he parts with clary and heads to his detention, which takes place in the library today - he guesses they’ll let him organize some books, maybe clean up a little - and you wouldn’t believe who is waiting for him there.

tables and chairs are scattered all around the large room. next to the table closest to the door, sits a blond boy clad in black leather, leaning back in his chair with his legs propped on the table. he looks up when simon walks in, blue-brown eyes narrowing slightly as a grin claims his lips. “lewis,” jace lightwood greets, and simon thinks that he’d rather be in detention with literally anyone else. he’d rather be here with catarina loss, the school genius who thinks him an idiot and hates his guts, or with alec lightwood, jace’s adoptive brother, whose only reactions to simon’s presence are annoyed huffs and impatient eye rolls, or even with magnus bane, alec’s boyfriend, whose jacket he got coffee all over, meaning the boy hates him for the time being more fiercely than simon has ever been hated in his entire life.

speaking of life, it hated him too, perhaps even as much as magnus did. what other reason could there be for him to land in detention with the one and only jace lightwood?

“fucking you again,” sighs simon, rubbing a hand over his face. “I can’t believe this.”

“what,” pouts the other, crossing his arms so that his biceps are a lot more visible (not that simon notices. he doesn’t, he hates the guy), “didn’t you miss me?”

“shut the fuck up.” he can’t help a roll of his eyes, and jace grins at him again, that crooked yet charming smirk of his.

“what did you even do to end up in detention?”

“late for 2 classes, swore in front of a teacher and beat up some homophobic shithead. got about two weeks worth of detention. like that’s gonna stop me.”

they’re silent for a few minutes; jace sits with a smile stretched across his features, and simon stands, eyes everywhere except on jace, tapping his foot. he isn’t nervous or scared - he’s just praying someone else shows up. he isn’t scared. he isn’t fucking scared of jace lightwood.

suddenly the door opens, and simon is hopeful for a short moment but then mr. starkweather walks in. “see that?” the teacher points at three carts swamped with books. “you two are going to put them back. organized.”

“all of them?” the two boys ask in sync. hodge starkweather nods. simon can’t help glancing over at jace, and they exchange a look.

“with him?” they both inquire, once again at the same time.

“yes. when it’s -” he checks his watch, “5 o'clock, you may leave. if the job isn’t done by then, you will continue it tomorrow. have fun.”

“hey, lewis,” winks jace as soon as the man turns away and leaves, “wanna have some fun?”

“I can’t believe this,” he repeats his previous words, shaking his head. “clary and izzy are having a marvel marathon and I’m stuck here. with you.”

“well, in my humble opinion, it’s better to hang out with captain america than to watch him on a screen.”

“you’re not captain america. chris evans is way hotter than you. besides, we’re not hanging out. we’re in detention. let me get this over with so I can sleep.”

“first of all, no one is hotter than me.”

simon huffs, “fucking arrogant dick.”

“oh, stop, I’m blushing.” he’s exhausted and he’s fucking exasperated and he doesn’t know what he’s feeling but his blood is boiling in his veins. jace always does this. every. single. time. “let’s get this over with,” he says, and starts the job.

a while later, jace pops up next to simon. “what the fuck is it now?”

“you think chris evans is hot?” the boy inquires, head tilted to the side. simon’s brows shoot up, "well, I’m not blind, so yes.“

"you think I’m hot?”

“fuck off, lightwood.”

“do you?” jace insists, and simon sighs, “doesn’t everyone?”

“well, yes,” comes the response. a shrug doused in nonchalance is given, along with a small grin, and simon can’t help the roll of his eyes. “but do you?”

two fingers find their way to his forearm, trailing upwards. he shudders under the fleeting touch, and just as they reach his shoulder, breathes, “yeah.”

and then he realizes what he’s said and jumps away, biting: “I still fucking hate you, though.”

“sure you do, babe,” replies jace, his smirk wider than ever and how the hell has simon ended up trapped between him and the bookshelves? hands curl around his hips and jace leans closer and the smell of aftershave and perfume flood his senses and simon’s getting dizzy. he’s not sure if that’s good or bad.

“get off me,” he protests, attempting to sound assertive and convincing, but his words come out breathy and weak, and jace pounces.

their lips meet and wow, he never imagined it would feel like this. jace’s fingers are sure on his sides, crawling under his shirt, his skin is hot where it brushes simon’s, and his lips are fucking maddening. every bit of tiredness in his body seems to have been sucked out by this sickening kiss. jace’s lips are soft and warm, and he kisses passionately but not over-enthusiastically, just the right way to keep simon invested without scaring him away, to keep begging for more without making him feel unwanted. he really knows what he’s doing, and WAIT, jace lightwood is into guys? and more importantly, into simon lewis? jace lightwood, resident bad boy and heartthrob, is into nerdy gamer and guitar player simon lewis?  
that is going to take some getting used to.

suddenly those lips leave his and simon fucking whines and he hates himself for it. he never wants jace to have any power over him - hot as he may be, he’s still an asshole. but that thought melts away as that blissfully hot mouth claims his neck. his head falls back and he moans softly, and jace almost dies on the spot.

simon’s tinge of innocence has always been so fucking hot. jace’s ultimate goal has always been to taint the boy. and now that he has, it’s only made him hotter. the world is indeed unfair.

he does everything he can to get a reaction; bites, licks, nips and nibbles. after a while, he leans back to admire his work: hickeys are blooming all over the other’s pale neck. he licks his lips at the sight, and simon grunts quietly, “fuck.” jace smirks up at him and goes back to his previous task.

and then, before he knows, it’s 4:53 and jace doesn’t have the heart to do it.

after they’ve finished their business, they sit down at one of the tables to catch their breaths. simon has the audacity to fall asleep on jace’s shoulder and look positively adorable while doing it. and now they should get going - but he just can’t find it in himself to wake him up.

“simon,” he mumbles, poking the other boy’s side. “simon, get up.”

but simon doesn’t. the nerve.

the next thing jace does is send an elbow into his ribs. “simon!”

the latter mentioned bolts awake, blinking onyx eyes rapidly, “huh? I wasn’ even asleep, what’re you… jace?”

“mornin’, kiddo,” smiles jace, nudging the other slightly. “get up, it’s almost five.”

“it is?”

“yeah.”

simon jumps to his feet. “home sweet home!” he declares, and then quiets down again. “wait,” he begins after a short pause, “how did i fall asleep?”

"you just did,” comes the smug reply, uneven eyes gleaming mischievously. “and on my shoulder.”

a pink tint paints itself across simon’s cheekbones. he waves goodbye, ever slightly awkward, and begins moving towards the door.

“hey,” jace calls after him, and he turns, sighing, his blush still not gone completely. “what now?”

the boy takes three long strides and grabs him by the shirt, pulling him in. they share one long, surprisingly innocent kiss and jace murmurs into his mouth: “same time tomorrow?”

once he finds it in himself to pull back, simon rolls his eyes, “fucking-”

but before he can finish the sentence, jace is already out the door. simon doesn’t know how he feels anymore, hate and desire and annoyance and fondness all a terrible mix in his head - but his blood is pounding in his ears and his heart is hammering against his ribcage and if there’s anything he knows for sure, it’s that tomorrow is going to be an interesting day.

**Author's Note:**

> so,,,, idk i hope you guys enjoyed that?? if u did u should definitely comment tho (also even if u have critism, still coMMEn t ok like tell me i'm cool as long as u are) and y eah. love u <33


End file.
